1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor circuit with the EXOR function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transistor circuit with the EXOR function configured by several magnetic transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
The EXOR circuit is very important for IC circuit design. The designer can combine this circuit with other logic circuits to implement the required functions.
The EXOR logic function is:output=X·Y′+X′·Y
The truth table of the OR logic function of the binary system according to the embodiment of this invention is:
outputY = 1Y = 0X = 101X = 010
The traditional transistor circuit with the EXOR function of the table above needs a large number of CMOS transistors.
The Giant Magnetoresistance Effect (GMR) is a quantum mechanical effect observed in structures with alternating thin magnetic and thin nonmagnetic sections. The GMR effect shows a significant change in electrical resistance from the zero-field high resistance state to the high-field low resistance state according to an applied external field.
Therefore, the GMR effect can be used to design the magnetic transistor. Thus, magnetic transistors can further be used to integrate a magnetic transistor circuit without the expensive process and equipment. The magnetic transistor circuit can be designed and manufactured with short programming time and high density.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to have a magnetic transistor circuit with the EXOR function integrated by magnetic transistors.